Like Mother, Love Son
Plot After witnessing Zack kissing Ashley, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham attempts to show the whole gang about it. Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman's fall to the Dark Side thanks to Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan. Transcript *(The episode starts with Zack kissing with Ashley, both of them were blushing) *'Zack': Mom, how come you're always so beautiful? *'Ashley': Obviously because yo realize how sexy I am. Besides, Nate is the first person who knew about our relationship like the others from the restaurant, so hopefully, no one else would knew about our secret. Oh, and you can call me my name. *'Zack': Well what is your real name again? *'Ashley': Ashley. I know its been so long after my revival and met me after you found out I am your mother. Plus, your stayed twelve forever because you were a kid. *'Zack': That's true, I would rather like to stay calling you mom. *'Ashley': Ok. Now son, let's mate each other. (She suddenly took off Zack's clothes from him, and Zack untied Ashley's clothes, showing her naked body) Ready? *(Zack nods as both of them began smooching, having sex, as their tounges dance, blushing more, and hold on to each other) *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham appears) *'Mordecai': Oh, my goodness. *'Randy Cunningham': Oh my God. *'Mordecai': Oh my scrap. Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show. *'Dan Zembrovski': We should go. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham runs away) *'Mordecai': Boy, that was embarrassing. Walking in on having Zack and Ashley. *'Randy Cunningham': They are. *(Back with Zack and Ashley) *'Zack': What was that? *'Ashley': Shut up and put some more of that sugar in my bowl! *(Back with Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham) *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait a minute. Oh, we can't tell anyone about this. That is the last thing in the world we want to do. *(At Park Heroes Tower) *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Guys, guys! *'Troll Moko': What is it, Mordecai, Dan, Randy? *'Mordecai': We just saw Zack and Ashley are smooching and having sex. *'Howard Weinerman': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Yes. Anyway, what a day! We've done everything in the world. So, we guess the only thing left to do is tell you that Zack and Ashley are having sex. *'Troll Moko': Good Lord! *'Howard Weinerman': Oh, no! *'Rigby': What did Zack and Ashley are doing? *'Mordecai': Not here. Skip's Garage. *(At Skips Garage) *'Mordecai': This is the only place that's safe. Look, if I was a single man, what we saw today would be, like, a reward for a lifetime of disappointments. But I'm not. So it's just another disappointment. *'Dan Zembrovski': Tell me about it, guys. We know what we saw. *(Ashley appears in an angry look and slaps Mordecai) *'Ashley': You stupid bitch! Why the hell did you have to spoil the secret!? You fricking pervert! (Slaps Mordecai again) *(Nate comes out, charged up, and punches Mordecai, causing him to shoot to the wall) *'Nate': Bitch! *'Mordecai': Hey, it was me, Dan and Randy. *'Randy Cunningham': It's true. It was the three of us. We know what we saw. *'Ashley': (Her eye twitches) You fucking perverts! (Face slapped Mordecai, Dan, and Randy multiple times) If you cocksuckers peeped on me and my son again, I'll whoop all of your asses! *'Nate': Uh, Ashley, you should calm down. You're more charged up than I am. *'Mordecai': Don't worry, Ashley. We won't. We'll leave you guys alone. *'Ashley': Good. Don't do it ever again. *'Mordecai': We won't. *(Mordecai, Dan, and Randy walked away from the Park. Suddenly, they saw an Empire Phantom approaching, not noticing the trio) *(At Empire Phantom) *'Darth Vader': (Hologram) Mordecai, Dan and Randy are walked away from the park. Maybe it's time to get your own apprentice. *'Fifth Brother': Yes, Lord Vader. *'Darth Vader': (Hologram) Join the 3 to become the dark side. *'Seventh Sister': As you wish, master. *'Savage Opress': And so it will be done. *(Darth Vader calls off) *(The Phantom released the 3 out of it as it flys away) *'Mordecai': What the hell are these Sith warriors doing here? *'Fifth Brother': Are you Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah. Are you Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Savage Opress? *'Seventh Sister': Yes we are. Aren't you saw Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show? *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, that's one. How did you know? *'Savage Opress': We're the Sith. We sense something. *'Mordecai': What are you? *'Fifth Brother': Call us masters. *'Mordecai': We shall do our bidding, our masters. *(With Ashley and Zack) *'Ashley': (Sexually kissing Zack) That's one great blowjob we did. *'Zack': Yeah mom, that's for our best. (Touches and squeezes Ashley's butt) *'Ashley': (Giggles and blushes) Zack, please.. (Giggles more) You're giving me the kawaii blushies! (Laughs giggly while blushing very hard) More please? *(At the Moon's interior inside the throne level, the Sith trio along with Mordecai and the others are seen having conversation with the Empire Lords) *'Barranco': Let us get this straight, Mordecai and the other 2 humans have left their Hero colony after for some reason got attacked? *'Bowser': That's a weird flash story we ever heard. *'King Pig': I agree to be honest. *'Mordecai': The truth is Zack and Ashley are doing a horror show? *'Kylo Ren': Really? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yep. We know what we saw. *'Seventh Sister': Their names are Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham are becoming our Sith apprentice. *'Barranco': Oh. In that case, your new weapons, Mordecai, Dan and Randy. *(Barranco, King Pig and Bowser hands Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham a Sith Lightsabers, Empire Energy Swords, Empire Beam Riffles, and Empire Plasma Riffles) *'Barry Dylan': Also, the Empire members are working on a new weapon called the Empire Lightsabers and the color is red. *'Barranco': Brilliant. *'Barry Dylan': And in case that pleased you, these Lightsabers will be crafted from Forerunner technology. *'Barranco': That's an impression to our glory. Ever since we build or own only technology out of Forerunner technology, we kept that like eternity. *'Jul': Just one question before we trust you 3 long enough, can you easily be trusted by Hades? *'Mordecai': Hopefully so. *'Jul': Here's the 2nd, what kind of horror show have they been doing? *'Mordecai': Trust me, you might not want to find out. *(The trio left) *'Barranco': We would alike assumed that this type of a horror show would have been slaughtering a human. *(Back at the Park) *'Rigby': Hey, where are Mordecai, Dan and Randy? *'Troll Moko': We have no clue. Let's go find them. *'Howard Weinerman': Right. *(Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman walked away from the Park.) *'Rigby': We need to find them and fast. *'Troll Moko': How can we do that. It could be anyway. *(Suddenly, another Empire Phantom arrives) *(At Empire Phantom) *'Kylo Ren': (Hologram) Found Rigby, Troll and Howard. Maybe it's time get your own Sith apprentice. *'Asajj Ventress': Yes, Kylo Ren. *'Kylo Ren': (Hologram) Join the 3 to become the dark side. *'Darth Bane': As you wish, master. *'Darth Revan': And so it will be done. *(Kylo Ren calls off) *(The Phantom released the 3 out of it as it flys away) *'Jul': (Broadcast communication from the Phantom) Make sure you succeed like how the first 3 have did. *'Rigby': What the hell?! What's with all of these Empire!? *'Asajj Ventress': Aren't you Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman? *'Troll Moko': Yeah. Aren't you Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan? *'Darth Bane': Why yes we are. Did you told by Mordecai, Dan and Randy? *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah we are. How did you know? *'Darth Revan': We're the Sith. We sense something. *'Rigby': What are you? *'Asajj Ventress': Call us masters. *'Troll Moko': We shall do our bidding, our masters. *(With the rest) *'Griffin Turner': What happened to Rigby, Troll and Howard? *'Amanda Highborn': They are looking for Mordecai, Dan and Randy. I'll go find them. *(Amanda Highborn walked away from the Park) *'Griffin Turner': Good luck. *(At the Moon's interior inside the throne level, the Sith trio along with Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman) *'Jul': We expect that you would join your own friends to the Empire clan, is that correct? *'Rigby': Yes we are. We're here to join the Dark Side. *'Troll Moko': We're become your apprentice. *'Master Chen': Excellent. In that case, your new weapons, Rigby, Troll and Howard. *(Zelok, Argan and Agent Kallus hands Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman a Sith Lightsabers, Empire Energy Swords, Empire Beam Riffles, and Empire Plasma Riffles) *'Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': Thanks. *'Agent Kallus': You're welcome. *'Rigby': Show us, the power of the darkness, and we'll let nothing stand in our way. Show us, Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Savage Opress ,Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan, and we will finish what you started. *(Secne shows to Zack and Ashley holding both of their hands walking, they went to the Park Heroes Tower and sat down on a couch) *'Ashley': Zack, you just gave me the best sex there is. *'Zack': (Pats Ashley) That's very true mom. *'Ashley': I am so glad that Mordecai and the other 2 perverts learned their lesson. *(They suddenly heard screaming) *'Ashley': What was that? *'Zack': I'm not sure to be honest. Come on mom, we have to hurry! *(They went outside to see a Empire Scarab, shooting out plasma like laser beams, destroying everything that gets in the way) *'Ashley': An Empire Scarab!? Damn, it might've been the perverts' doing! *'Zack': It could be them, I felt their presence through my Forerunner smells. *'Ashley': You're right. It could be them. Let's go tell Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang about this. *(At Ghost) *'Zack': Zim's Gang, Nate's Gang! *'Zim': What is it? *'Ashley': It's the Empire Scarab! *'Nate': No shit. We are already seeing that thing. *'Zack': Yeah. They brought their Sith Apprentice. *'Zeb': That can't be good. *'Leonardo': We can't believe Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan got their Sith Apprentice. *'Casey Jones': Tell me about it. What did they look like? *'Zack': Well, Casey. Their wearing a masks, hooded capes, robes and belts. *'Ashley': That was Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Savage Opress, Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan got their own apprentice. *'Ahsoka': How did they got their own apprentice? *'Zack': Who cares! We have to dismantle that vehicle before something bad happens! *'Black': To be honest with you Zack, we already got something me else worst. *(The Ghost suddenly shooks, scene switches to the outside to reveal a Empire Lich is firing plasma like laser shots at the Ghost) *'Kanan': Let's get them. *(The Ghost shoots down a Empire Lich, which crashes into a East Pines) *(All the sudden, the Ghost got struck after it got hit by one of an Empire Kraken's legs, causing the Ghost to crashland on the ground) *'Nate': Great, now we just had to find a way to dismantle this crappy vehicles, a stupid looking Scarab and a biglass Kraken! *'Zack': Mordecai had to be inside that scarab, and the other traitors should be right inside the Kraken. Problem is, we have to split and find a way to board them. *'Grumpy': We must find them and fast. *'Bashful': Well, come on then! *'Anthony': (On Communicator) Zack to Anthony come in. *'Zack': What is it, Anthony? *'Anthony': (On Communicator) I'm with Dib's Gang at the Snack Bar. We just saw Mordecai is now a Sith apprentice of Fifth Brother he's at the Empire Scarb. Meet us at the Snack Bar. *'Zack': We're on our way. Let's go, Mom. *'Ashley': Right. *(At the Snack Bar) *'Ashley': Right now, Mordecai is being a ground vehicle master to lead this Scarab's crew to domination. And Rigby with the others are inside that Kraken. *'Zack': I knew it! *'Anthony': About time, Zack, Ashley. Let's finish this. *(Dib's Gang, Zack and Ashley whisks out a gatling guns and opens their laserfire at the Scarb's crew) *'Zack': Now Mordecai is the target! *(Zack sees Mordecai while he is seen piloting the Scarab, Zack activates his energy sword and stabbed Mordecai, killing him) *'Zack': Mordecai has been dead! Now we shall aboard the Kraken and silence the other traitors! *(Mordecai is suddenly revived) *'Zack': Oh, no! He's revived. What do we do? *'Ezra': I got this. Mordecai! (slowly walking towards Mordecai) Take off that mask. You don't need it. *'Mordecai': What do you think you'll see if I do? *'Ezra': The face. *(Mordecai removes his mask) *'Ezra': The Empire are using you for your power. When they gets what they wants, They'll crush you. You know it's true. Leave here. Please. *'Mordecai': pained I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me? *'Ezra': Yes. Anything. *(Mordecai drops his mask, and hands Ezra a Sith Lightsaber, Empire Energy Sword, Empire Beam Riffle, and Empire Plasma Riffle) *'Mordecai': Thank you. *'Ezra': You're welcome. *'Mordecai': (Grunts) *'Ezra': What's wrong? *'Mordecai': (Screams) *(Mordecai is no longer of the dark side anymore) *'Mordecai': Ezra, what happened? *'Ezra': Mordecai, you're back. *'Mordecai': Yeah. I am. *'Zack': Ezra, your speech to tell Mordecai that he is no longer a dark side anymore. *'Ezra': That's right, Zack. It is. *'Mordecai': I'm sorry. We saw you and Zack are having sex, Ashley. *'Ashley': That's all I want to hear. That's okay. We accept for your better apology. *'Zack': Surely, this Scarab would be see for some scrap to buy for our Forerunner made home. *(At the Kraken, the gang aboard the Kraken) *'Zack': Alright, we should finally be capable to execute the traitors who were once Mordecai's friends who became part of the dark. (Activates his energy sword) *'Mordecai': Let's go find them. Good thing I'm no longer a dark side anymore. *'Zack': Yeah. You're not, Mordecai. Come on. Let's go find them. *(As they enter, a Storm Uggoy minor saw the gang and runs to Rigby and the others) *'Uggoy Storm Minor': Sir, the Heroes have find a way to be in the Kraken and Mordecai has betrayed us all! *'Rigby': The hell!? Mordecai had done it too far! (Activates his Energy Sword, but has two red blades each on his weapon) For the Empire! *'Anakin': Wait! We got this. *(Anakin, Obi-Wan, Kanan, Ahsoka and Mace Windu slowly walking towards Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman) *'Obi-Wan': Take off that mask. You don't need it. *'Dan Zembrovski': What do you think you'll see if we do? *'Kanan': The face. *(Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman removes their mask) *'Ahsoka': The Empire are using you for your power. When they gets what they wants, They'll crush you. You know it's true. Leave here. Please. *'Randy Cunningham': pained We're being torn apart. We want to be free of this pain. We know what we have to do, but we don't know if we have the strength to do it. Will you help us? *'Mace Windu': Yes. Anything. *(Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman drops their mask, and hands Anakin, Obi-Wan, Kanan, Ahsoka and Mace Windu a Sith Lightsabers, Empire Energy Swords, Empire Beam Riffles, and Empire Plasma Riffles) *'Rigby': Thank you. *'Anakin': You're welcome. *'Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': (Grunts) *'Obi-Wan': What's wrong? *'Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman': (Screams) *(Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman are no longer of the dark side anymore) *'Rigby': Guys, what happened? *'Kanan': The dark side is gone. *'Zack': The speech works. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Kanan, Ahsoka and Mace Windu, you did it, your speech to tell Dan, Randy, Rigby, Troll and Howard that they are no longer a dark side anymore. *'Kanan': Thanks, Zack. *'Zack': No problem. Can I train a Jedi just like you? *'Anakin': Sure, Zack. We'll train you like a Jedi. From now on, you will be part of the Jedi Padawans. *'Zack': I am also likely became a Forerunner human, especially becoming the Librarian's Hand. *(The gang slaughtered the Kraken's inhabitants) *'Zack': From now on, I think we should use it for the scraps of our upcoming parts of our home. *'Kanan': Let's go home. *(The gang got on the Ghost and landing to the Park) *'Paper Mario': It's good to back home at the park. *'Nate': But what are we going to with all of that junk over there?! (Points at the destruction of the half of the Park yard) *'Mario': I think we are going to have to clean up this mess with janitor working to do. *'Kanan': No, we got the better idea. *(The Jedi are using the force and and fixing the East Pines Tower instead of the East Pines) *'Mario': Nice. *'Mordecai': Hey, Ashley. Me, Dan and Randy feel bad for what we say. We didn't mean it for spoil the secret. We're sorry. We saw you. *'Ashley': I understand. *'Mordecai': From now on, I won't tell everyone of your secret anymore. *'Ashley': Good. *'Mordecai': Then, I'd like for you to have this. *(Mordecai hands Ashley a Lightsaber, Darksaber and a Sonic Screwdriver) *'Ashley': What is it? *'Mordecai': It's a Lightsaber an energy weapon, which consisted of a polished metal hilt that projects a brightly lit energy blade, a Darksaber an ancient, black-bladed Lightsaber. And, finally a Sonic Screwdriver you could use it for everything. Just like your son, Zack using the Forerunner Weapons and I want it you to have it. *'Ashley': I say, that's damned decent of you. *'Mordecai': Indeed. *'Rigby': That was easy. *'Mordecai': Exactly. Say, Zack, you're a Forerunner human and a Libarian's hand? *'Zack': Yeah? *'Mordecai': How about I'll give you new weapons? *'Zack': Really? I could get a upgrade? *'Mordecai': Yes. Here. *(Mordecai hands Zack a Lightsaber, Darksaber and a Sonic Screwdriver) *'Zack': What is it? *'Mordecai': A Lightsaber, Darksaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. I found it at the bushes. *'Zack': Wow, Mordecai, thanks. That was very nice of you. *'Mordecai': Thanks. So, Thel, Rtas, Dewer, N'tho, Usze, we got something for you. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham hands Thel, Rtas, Dewer, N'tho and Usze a Lightsabers, Darksabers and a Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Thel': What is it? *'Ben Tennyson': It's a Lightsabers, Darksabers and Sonic Screwdrivers. Maybe you could use it to make new weapons for the .Swords of Sanghelios. *'Rtas': Good idea. That might work. *'Rigby': That was awesome. *'Mordecai': Yep. Hey, there's a game today. Come on, Me, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are going to the game. Let's go. (To Zack and Ashley) Hey, Zack, Ashley. Me, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are going on a secret mission. *'Ashley': Where are you guys going? *'Rigby': We're going to Malachor. We're going to find out at Malachor that is our secret mission just Mordecai, me, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. *'Zack': Okay, bye, bye, now. *(As Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman left; Kamen Rider Lord sees them) *'Kamen Rider Lord': Those heroes knows about this. They can not stop us. We are stronger and tough. And those heroes will never stop us. The Cabal Council will never stop us. But... They're the allies of the Rabbid Empire... ...and old friends of our masters to work together till the end. Now... let the battle begin. (Laughs) *(Kamen Rider Lord is walking away) *(At Baseball Stadium) *'Rigby': You know that was amazing to the baseball game. *'Troll Moko': This is terrific. *'Howard Weinerman': All right, we know these seats are a little far away. You hungry? *'Mordecai': Of course, we are. We're starving. *'Rigby': Toss me a couple of dogs! Thanks. Keep 'em coming! *'Mordecai': Does it have peanuts, too? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes. Yo, nut us! Thanks. *'Amanda Highborn': Whoa! There's a homer headed right towards us! I got it. Anyway, what about popcorn and candy? *'Randy Cunningham': No worries. Hey, throw us some popcorn and candy. Thanks. *'Howard Weinerman': I got this. Hey, vendor toss me a snow cone. Got it. Thanks. *'Amanda Highborn': Lemonade? *'Troll Moko': Hey, can I get some Lemonade. Thanks. *'Mordecai': Popsicle? *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, can he get a Popsicle. Thanks. *'Mordecai': Cotton Candy? *'Dan Zembrovski': Hey can he get some Cotton Candy? Thanks. *'Randy Cunningham': Fruit? *'Howard Weinerman': Sure. Can he have some fruit? Thanks. *'Rook Blonko': Hey, can I get a hot dog? *'Vendor': Sure. (He reaches into his cart and pulls out a piece of pie.) Oops. *'Rook Blonko': I'll have that pie. *'Vendor': Here you go. *(Vendor hands Rook Blonko a pie) *'Rook Blonko': Thank you. *'Alan Albright': Hot dog. Please. *'Vendor': Coming right up. (He reaches into his cart and pulls out a banana.) How did that get in there? *'Alan Albright': Can you give that banana to me? *'Vendor': Sure. *(Vendor hands Alan Albright a banana) *'Alan Albright': Thanks. *'Manny Armstrong': Can I get a Hot dog? *'Vendor': You got it, (He reaches into his cart and pulls out a peach.) Huh? *'Manny Armstrong': Weird. How did that get in that cart? I don't wanna know. Peach, please. *'Vendor': Okay. *(Vendor hands Manny Armstrong a peach) *'Manny Armstrong': Got it. *'Rad Dudesman': Hey, can I have some hot dog? *'Vendor': Sure thing. (He reaches into his cart and pulls out a watermelon.) Oops. *'Rad Dudesman': Huh? What are the odds. I'll take that watermelon please? *'Vendor': Here. *(Vendor hands Rad Dudesman a watermelon) *'Rad Dudesman': Alright. *'Kenneth Tennyson': Do you have a hot dog? *'Vendor': Yes, I do. (He reaches into his cart and pulls out a jar of pickles.) Duh, hey, what gives? *'Mayor (Walking by)': Hey, I'd been looking for that! (Takes the jar of pickles.) Thank you, sir. *(The vendor, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman stare blankly at the mayor as he leaves.) *'Jimmy Jones': What the heck is that about? *'Rigby': I don't know. *(After the game is over) *'Mordecai': After the game is over. Let's go to our secret mission. *'All': Right! *'Mordecai': Hey, what's that? *(Mordecai saw a Lion Ice Power Star) *'Mordecai': I wonder what it is? *(Mordecai picks up the Lion Ice Power Star) *'Mordecai': What is that? *'Ben Tennyson': I think it's evidence. *'Dan Zembrovski': What's it doing here? *'Mordecai': I have no idea. *'Randy Cunningham': We wonder why not? *'Rigby': Hey, guys, look at that. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, CuRT, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman saw the Mastodon Might, Pterodactyl Strike, Tricera Triumph, Sabertooth Slash, Tyranno Terror, Legendary Power Ranger Keyblade, Aquitian Keyblade, Pinkie Pie Charger, Penny Ling Charger, Wondercolts Charger and Shadowbolts Charger) *'Rigby': Let's just grab it. *'All': Right! *(They grab Mastodon Might, Pterodactyl Strike, Tricera Triumph, Sabertooth Slash, Tyranno Terror, Legendary Power Ranger Keyblade, Aquitian Keyblade, Pinkie Pie Charger, Penny Ling Charger, Wondercolts Charger and Shadowbolts Charger) *'Mordecai': We got the Mastodon Might, Pterodactyl Strike, Tricera Triumph, Sabertooth Slash, Tyranno Terror, Legendary Power Ranger Keyblade, Aquitian Keyblade, Pinkie Pie Charger, Penny Ling Charger, Wondercolts Charger and Shadowbolts Charger. *'Howard Weinerman': Alright. *'Rigby': I think their maybe on to us. Tell us we can get us out of this. *'Dan Zembrovski': If we can make it to the Jetfighter. Go! Go! Go! *(At Rust Bucket 3) *'Randy Cunningham': We're here. Let's go. *'Amanda Highborn': Where we going? *'Mordecai': We're going to Malachor. *'Rigby': Why? *'Mordecai': Because, we're going to find something at Malachor. *'Rook Blonko': But, won't the others notice we're gone? *'Mordecai': Nope, we've got it covered. Let's go. *(As Rust Bucket 3 is flying away to Malachor; Sworatz, Heurry and Oura watches them) *'Sworarz': I wouldn't have thought of it. *'Heurry': But it won't avail them. None of them can stop what's been set into motion. *'Oura': They're best off giving up now, because nothing you can do can alter what's about to happen. *'Heurry': Shall we go back in time? *'Swoaraz': No, Heurry. It's not our time. We'll do it someday. *'Heurry': Right. *(Sworatz, Heurry and Oura are walking away) *(Meanwhile, elsewhere...) *(An unseen person grabs Masked Rider Ridewatch, Masked Rider Super Gold Ridewatch and Masked Rider Super Blue Ridewatch) *(End) Secret Ending *'Dezte': There they are, Kenata, Siddey. We have to stop them. *'Kenata Ken': Right. *'Siddey Poinbaxter': Let's do this. *'SB-666H Iambada Driver': Standing By! *'Charge Driver': Energy Jelly! *'Builder Driver': Kakusei! Max Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready? *'Dezte, Kenata Ken and Siddey Poinbaxter': Kamen Rider! *'SB-666H Iambada Driver': Complete! *'Charge Driver': Bounce! Shake it! To Mix Together! RabbitTank in Builder Energy! Yaa! *'Builder Driver': Wake up Cross-Z! Get Max Dragon! Yeah! *(Dezte, Kenata Ken and Siddey Poinbaxter transform into Kamen Rider Iambada, Kamen Rider Builder Energy and Kamen Rider Max Cross-Z) *'Kamen Rider Iambada': Let's go, Builder Energy, Max Cross-Z. *'Kamen Rider Builder Energy': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Max Cross-Z': Here we go. *(Kamen Rider Iambada, Kamen Rider Builder Energy, Kamen Rider Max Cross-Z, Dry Bones and Paper Dry Bones are fighting each other) *'SB-666H Iambada Driver': Ready! Exceed Charge! *'Charge Driver': Scrap Finish! *'Builder Driver': Ready, go! Maximum Dragonic Finish! *(Kamen Rider Iambada, Kamen Rider Builder Energy and Kamen Rider Max Cross-Z slashes and kicks Dry Bones and Paper Dry Bones) *(Dry Bones and Paper Dry Bones are defeated) *'Kamen Rider Builder Energy': We did it, guys. *'Kamen Rider Iambada': Yeah. Hey, Builder Energy, Max Cross-Z. Look at that. (He pointed to the Generation Beyond Hero Brace, Evolution Ridewatch and Evolution Dino Form Ridewatch) *(Kamen Rider Iambada, Kamen Rider Builder Energy and Kamen Rider Max Cross-Z grabs the Generation Beyond Hero Brace, Evolution Ridewatch and Evolution Dino Form Ridewatch) *'Kamen Rider Builder Energy': Generation Beyond Hero Brace, Evolution Ridewatch and Evolution Dino Ridewatch? How did this get here? *'Kamen Rider Iambada': We have no clue. Come on. We've got to meet up with the others. *'Kamen Rider Builder Energy': Right. *'Kamen Rider Max Cross-Z': Let's go. *(As Kamen Rider Iambada, Kamen Rider Builder Energy and Kamen Rider Max Cross-Z left; Kamen Rider Chronos sees them) *'Kamen Rider Chronos': Hmph. (notices a Infinity Elements) Infinity Elements? How did this get here? *(Kamen Rider Chronos grabs the Infinity Elements) *'Kamen Rider Chronos': Got it. Time to give this Infinity Elements to Lord Tirac. *(Deathtron Reverse V3, Deathtron Riderman Mk.II, Apollo Gist X, Garander Contra Amazon, General Strongman and Robot Super-1 Mk.II arrives) *'Deathtron Reverse V3': Kamen Rider Chronos, did you got the Infinity Elements? *'Kamen Rider Chronos': Yes. I have it with me. *'Deathtron Riderman Mk.II': Excellent. *'Apollo Gist X': Surely, our masters will be pleased. *'Garander Contra Amazon': Yep. *'General Strongeman': And once and for all, Lord Tirac will be putting the Infinity Elements to his Infinity Element Gauntlet. *'Kamen Rider Chronos': Exactly. *'Robot Super-1 Mk.II': Let's go, Kamen Rider Chronos. Cabal Council needs us. *'Kamen Rider Chronos': Got it. *(Kamen Rider Chronos, Deathtron Reverse V3, Deathtron Riderman Mk.II, Apollo Gist X, Garander Contra Amazon, General Strongman and Robot Super-1 Mk.II are walking away) *(With Sander Tencan and Koopa) *(Beetle INZecter arrives) *'Sander Tencan': Kamen Rider. *'Beetle INZecter': Kamen Rider! *(Sander Tencan transform into Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form) *(With Shadow Troopers and Koopa) *(Shadow Troopers shoots Koopa) *(Sora Yuliya arrives in her Machine INZectron) *(Hornix INZecter arrives) *'Sora Yuliya': Kamen Rider. *'Hornix NZecter': Kamen Rider! *(Sora Yuliya transform into Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form) *(With Koopa and Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form) *(Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form and Koopa are fighting each other) *(Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form shoots Koopa) *(Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form slashes Koopa) *'Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form': Cast Off. *'Beetle INZecter': Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Beetle Masked Form transform into Rider Form) *'Beetle INZecter': Change Beetle! *'Kamen Rider Beetle': Clock Up. *'Rider Belt': Clock Up! *(Kamen Rider Beetle turns invisible) *(With Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form and Koopa) *(Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form and Koopa are fighting each other) *(Rabbids arrives) *(Rabbids are attacking Shadow Troopers) *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form': B platoon, C platoon provide back up from a distance. A platoon, uses blades for close combat. *(Shadow Troopers shoots and slashes Rabbids) *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form': Cast Off! *'Hornix INZecter': Cast Off! *(Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form transform into Rider Form) *'Hornix INZecter': Change Wasp! *(With Kamen Rider Beetle and Koopa) *(Kamen Rider Beetle and Koopa are fighting each other) *(Kamen Rider Hornix, Koopa, Shadow Troopers and Rabbids are fighting each other) *(Koopa and Kamen Rider Beetle arrives) *(Koopa and Kamen Rider Beetle are fighting each other) *(Kamen Rider Beetle, Koopa and Rabbids are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Beetle, Clock Up and move the Koopa. *'Kamen Rider Beetle': Very well. *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Clock Up. *'INZect Buckle': Clock Up! *'Kamen Rider Beetle': Clock Up. *'Rider Belt': Clock Up! *(Kamen Rider Hornix and Kamen Rider Beetle turns invisible) *(Kamen Rider Hornix punches Rabbids) *(Kamen Rider Beetle attacks Rabbids) *'Rider Belt and INZECT Buckle': Clock Over! *(Kamen Rider Hornix and Kamen Rider Beetle turns back visible) *(Rabbids are defeated) *'Rider Belt and INZECT Buckle': Clock Up! *(Kamen Rider Beetle and Kamen Rider Hornix turns invisible) *(Koopa, Kamen Rider Hornix and Kamen Rider Beetle are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Rider Sting! *'Hornix INZecter': Rider Sting! *(Kamen Rider Hornix punches Koopa) *(Koopa is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Hornix': We fight the Rabbid Empire for peace, on humanity's behalf. Thanks for the help. *(Kamen Rider Beetle and Kamen Rider Hornix are shaking hands) *'Kamen Rider Beetle': No problem, Hornix. Ever since the INZECT and the Neo-INZECT are no longer rivials anymore. We are now allies from now on. *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Agreed. *'Kamen Rider Beetle': Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna go back to base. *(Kamen Rider Beetle walks away) *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Good luck. *(Kamen Rider Hornix transform back into Sora Yuliya) *(Sora Yuliya is holding her Blank Watch) *(Suddenly, Blank Watch turn into Hornix Ridewatch) *'Sora Yuliya': Hornix Ridewatch? What could it mean? *(At Twisted Forest) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Aha. This looks like a place. *'Future Omega Ranger': A perfect match. Home of Twisty McGlen. I'm sending you something new to lure him out. *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Whoa! Tri-Color Twisted Pasta. *'Twisty McGlen': Mmm, creamy! Twisted, mmm! *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Okay, come and get it. What? *'Twisty McGlen': Bye, bye. *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander sees a torn postcard) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Hmm. Another clue. A torn postcard! Very interesting... *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) Twisty is getting away! Masked Rider Warrior Commander, can you tail him? *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': You got it, dude! But, I'm gonna need a ride. *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) I've got just the thing! *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader got on to the speedboat to follow Twisty McGlen and then Masked Rider Warrior Commander lost Twisty McGlen) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Twisty got away. *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) Masked Rider Warrior Commander, report. What's your status? *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Hmm. I'm at Washington State. ow, let's see how I fix that torn postcard. *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander fixes the torn postcard with tape) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Done. *(A live-action Masked Rider V3 arrives) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': V3, what are you doing here? *'Masked Rider V3': I came here to help. *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Okay. Here take it. *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander hands Masked Rider V3 a postcard) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': It's a postcard. You must use that clue to find out. *'Masked Rider V3': You got it. What about you? *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': I'll meet up with Warrior Leader. Go. Find out what the Cabal Council up to. *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander runs away) *'Masked Rider V3': I will. *(To Be Continued...) Trivia *Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Savage Opress training Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham in the ways of the Sith. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham turning to the Dark Side. *It is revealed these Lightsabers will be crafted from Forerunner technology. *Asajj Ventress, Darth Bane and Darth Revan training Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman in the ways of the Sith. *Rigby, Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman turning to the Dark Side. *Zack will train like the Jedi and he'll always will be part of the Jedi Padawans. *Mordecai wanted Ashley a Lightsaber, Darksaber and a Sonic Screwdriver in the end. **Mordecai also gives Zack a Lightsaber and a Darksaber since he is a Forerunner human and a Librarian's hand. *Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham hands Thel, Rtas, Dewer, N'tho and Usze a Lightsabers, Darksabers and Sonic Screwdrivers. *Thel, Rtas, Dewer, N'tho and Usze are gonna make Lightsabers, Darksabers and Sonic Screwdrivers. *Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are going on a secret mission to Malachor in the end. *It is revealed that INZECT and Neo-INZECT became allies. *Ian James Corlett, Dee Bradley Cooper, Cooper Barnes, Jonathan Sadowski, Ty Burrell, Chris Rock, Chris Evans and Chris Pine guest stars as Kamen Rider Lord, Kamen Rider Chronos, Deathtron Reverse V3, Deathtron Riderman Mk.II, Apollo Gist X, Garander Contra Amazon, General Strongman and Robot Super-1 Mk.II Gallery 4ae2aafddfb5657e1c5c480b7761c949.jpg|Ashley's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver16 by elkaddalek-d64q6il.jpg|Ashley's Sonic Screwdriver P1040695 f improf 505x463.jpg|Ashley's Darksaber and Zack's Darksaber 12ea8b79ca5b10f04c8443bf78f0384b.jpg|Zack's Lightsaber E61566d1853367e255cdf1dbbad05e3e.jpg|Thel, Rtas, Dewer, N'tho and Usze's Lightsabers Different Darksaber.png|Thel's Darksaber 20151127 202320 zps4i62dk85.jpg|Rtas' Darksaber 20151130 122749 zpsslwfr9cx.jpg|Dewer's Darksaber 83141cc9932cd739a5e7fab8302117f1.jpg|N'tho's Darksaber 31gPVv4OSmL. UX342 .jpg|Usze's Darksaber Spotlight series the keeper s sonic by kavinveldar-d5tr4ie.png|Thel's Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series the explorer s sonic by kavinveldar-d5tpojq.png|Rtas' Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series trans temporal sonic by kavinveldar-d5tnl24.png|Dewer's Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series the first doctors sonic by kavinveldar-d5tnddw.png|N'tho's Sonic Screwdriver Spotlight series doctors second sonic by kavinveldar-d5tnfyp.png|Usze's Sonic Screwdriver Img 28 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-14h46m43s80.jpg Img 30 (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-13-14h46m49s134.jpg -Aesir-Kamen Rider Gaim - 37HD-19BAB7A5-.mkv snapshot 22.08 -2014.08.31 02.03.12-.jpg|Kamen Rider Lord 20140713150100.jpg Daf4eaaa.jpg Img 32 (1).jpg KSLVKSP-Évade-toi de l’autre côté.png|Lion Ice Power Star Med gallery 65857 2 1098821.jpg|Mastodon Might, Pterodactyl Strike, Tricera Triumph, Sabertooth Slash and Tyranno Terror Legendary power ranger keyblade by vendrixdragon-d5lhvr7.jpg|Legendary Power Ranger Keyblade Custom keyblade soul of a shinobi by axusho-d8p82ux.jpg|Aquitian Keyblade Pinkie pie zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d66y2ko.jpg|Pinkie Pie Charger Penny ling zyudenchi by ryeguy5-d6elv00.png|Penny Ling Charger Wondercolts Zyudenchi, Dazzlings Zyudenchi and Shadowbolts Zyudenchi.jpg|Wondercolts Charger and Shadowbolts Charger DuYcDkiVYAAg3xx.jpg|Sworatz 991326802 e6ac47ad 9E88ED86A029.jpg|Heurry DwoixMVVAAAEXVK.jpg|Oura ECyBfGjVUAAxeCM.jpg|Masked Rider Ridewatch EDDWkYLUEAAhZtK.jpg|Masked Rider Super Gold Ridewatch EDOCcQdUwAIIULm.jpg|Masked Rider Super Blue Ridewatch Dante.png|Dezte Kanata Kira ep 17 (4).png|Kenata Ken D5xom0m-a3cbe0a1-a3f1-4ae7-af91-2ef5210167c3.png|Siddey Poinbaxter Dw2-3DgUUAE0V1b.jpg|Kamen Rider Iambada 70312683 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Builder Energy EMi4yCPU8AQVKiJ.jpg|Kamen Rider Max Cross-Z Dw2-4FuU8AEm1BO.jpg|Kamen Rider Iambada is holding his SB-666H Iambada Edge SagaBrace.png|Generation Beyond Hero Brace KRZiO-Evol Ridewatch.png|Evolution Ridewatch D18N8S7U4AA8Wv2.jpg|Evolution Dino Form Ridewatch Cronus profile.png|Kamen Rider Chronos Infinity Elements.jpg|Infinity Elements D8msyaw-e543f3ec-55fd-426b-8083-0a051a2542cc.jpg|Deathtron Reverse V3 D8msycm-10a831a3-7289-4028-acd9-867647fe4ca9.jpg|Deathtron Riderman Mk.II D8msye6-fd79d30b-1f67-4ad9-8818-abe7859483c9.jpg|Apollo Gist X D8msyfo-5fdec5f0-c45c-4c77-8b95-23f0ff433b6b.jpg|Garander Contra Amazon D8msyhl-2609ba42-0938-404e-bce5-8fd3d7809a20.jpg|General Strongman D8msyiv-bf96a7be-14bd-4868-9724-9eff4c2d9937.jpg|Robot Super-1 Mk.II Tumblr nbhutkPhx81qfjphgo1 400.gif Tumblr nbhutkPhx81qfjphgo2 400.gif Tumblr nbhutkPhx81qfjphgo4 400.gif Tumblr nbhutkPhx81qfjphgo5 400.gif Tumblr nbhutkPhx81qfjphgo6 400.gif Tumblr nbhutkPhx81qfjphgo7 400.gif Tumblr nbhutkPhx81qfjphgo8 400.gif Dg2L-YSV4AED4la.jpg A0012098 11053858.jpg Dg2L DGUEAEpY4P.jpg PDVD 188 resize.jpg PDVD 194 resize.jpg 20060312235739.jpg D4WOnnvUcAAAIf-.jpg D5yVkepUcAA-gz3.jpg|Hornix Ridewatch Twisted Forest.jpg Twisty McGee.jpg|Twisty McGlen Torn Postcard.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United